Plan B
by pinkcat4569
Summary: The three most trusted soldiers under Becker have come up with a dangerous scheme.  Sorry, it has to be vague.  You'll see why I think, at the end.


Plan B

Ratings: K

Spoilers: No

Description: The three most trusted soldiers under Becker have come up with a dangerous scheme. Sorry, it has to be vague. You'll see why I think, at the end.

Author's Note: The title may need explaining, but you have to wait til the end of the story, sorry. I have several versions of B and J becoming a couple, involving my soldier Ocs and Chef Bernie. This one is probably before they're a couple too. I hope no one is confused.

The major characters are in the background. This is an OC fic about the soldiers.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Primeval, except for my Ocs. This is stupid fun.

Plan B

"This is the stupidest thing we've ever done," said Lieutenant Flowers, second in command after Becker..

"Sh! We don't need your negativity," said Vale, third in command.

"I think he'll appreciate it, don't you?" asked Sargent Carlson, ARC weapons expert.

"No, I think he's going to kill us," said Flowers. "First he'll make us run every inch of land in the country, then he'll force us to fight him until he beats us into a pulp, and then he'll kill us."

"He's exaggerating, Carly," said Vale.

"No, I'm not. How did you talk me into this anyway?"

"Relax, Flowers. The captain won't mind a bit, not when he's sees the little blue dress Miss Parker is wearing. She's helping, remember?"

"Nothing, not even Jess' legs can diminish how much he hates the thing we're about to do. He'll think we're betraying him. Let's call this off," said Flowers

"No," said Carlson. "I don't wanna. We all worked so hard. If he wants to beat me up, let him. I'm taking a stand for my rights. He isn't pushing me so that I'll give into him this year. No, this year is different."

"Wow," said Vale. "You really want to go through with this bad, huh?"

"Yes, and its high-time," said Carlson.

"I still think we went too far," said Flowers.

"Oh, I see Jess, now," said Carlson.

"It's too late," said Vale. "Buck up, Flowers."

"Well, at least if we're going down, we'll go together, right?" asked Flowers.

"Yes sir," said Carlson.

"Maybe I can take a few ladies with me," Vale said with a smirk.

"Here we go," said Carlson, "for better or worse."

Jess walked in, followed by Becker. Everyone jumped out from their hiding places and yelled, "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Captain Becker!"

Becker paled, then blushed, clenched his teeth and formed two fists.

"OK," said Carlson, "What's plan B?"

"We don't have a plan B," whispered Flowers.

"Yes we do," said Vale, backing up as Becker advanced on the three soldiers.

"How does he know we're the ones behind it?" asked Carlson.

"Um, Jess," called Vale. "Now would be a good time for plan K."

"Plan K? You idiot, what happened to plan B?" asked Flowers.

Jess grabbed Becker, as he tried to grab Vale, and spun Becker around kissing him.

Vale smiled. "Plan K was the code for Jess to run interference, she planned on a kiss. Figured it would stun him, and yeah, he sure is stunned. Plan B was the code name for the birthday party, by the way. You guys never listen to me, seriously."

Jess removed her lips, and smiled. "Happy Birthday."

Becker smiled like an idiot, blushing light pink, He also kept his arm around Jess.

"Thank you," he said a little breathless. Jess kissed the wind out of him.

Then, Becker turned to everyone, and smiled.

"Thank you all, honestly. I'm touched."

The crowd clapped and cheered.

"We're gonna live," whispered Flowers.

"Yeah," said Vale. "Bring on the booze!"

"Bernie, bring out the cake please," called Jess to the ARC's chef. Then she turned to Becker. "It's chocolate." She smirked.

Becker smiled. "Of course it is." He chuckled, looked at her, and spontaneously, hugged her to him.

"Bring on the guns, I mean, presents," said Carlson.

"Guns, drinks, and a kiss, I mean, cake...now, that's a good birthday," said Becker.

Vale smirked at Flowers, grabbing a bottle of wine, and slipped his arm around a pretty lab tech.

"Don't be so smug," said Flowers.

"Admit it Flowers, it worked. Cap's happy, I'm happy, Carly's happy, Jess is happy, only the party pooper, Fred Flowers is not happy."

"I'm...happy."

About twenty minutes later, a tipsy Becker and a chocolate-drunk Jess came by the men.

Becker slapped them each on the back. "Do I have a great bunch of men, or what?"

"They're the best," said Jess.

"Thanks, men."

"You're welcome, sir," said Vale.

Flowers nodded.

"You're going to let me test-fire some of those presents, right sir?" asked Carly.

Becker laughed, and dragged Jess to the center of the canteen.

"Is he going to...dance?" asked Flowers. "In public? Holy cow. Jess is small but potent, huh?"

Vale laughed, watching Jess and Becker boogie-ing.

"I think I'm drunk," said Flowers. "I can't be seeing that. Becker would not do dance moves like that."

"He is," said Carlson, "and he looks good, but yes, you are drunk."

The party was a rager, with lots of flowing liquor, cake, and music. Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily, even Bernie and the kitchen staff all partied hearty.

Lester was even there, and having a heck of a good time.

"Damn fine party, lads," he said to Flowers, Vale, and Carlson. "What's the occasion?

"Captain Becker's birthday, sir," said Carlson.

"Don't be ridiculous, Carly," said Lester. "Becker wasn't born. He was assembled in a factory, like his guns."

The End

—the title, I could not think of one. I didn't want to give the surprise, that it was a birthday party, away. So, I just stuck "Plan B," on it and kept writing. I thought of the word plan, because they were planning a party, and B was for birthday. I kind of like it now. So you're stuck with it. :)

Oh, one more thing. I couldn't think of an end! It just kept rambling on. Poor Lester, he seems to be by go to guy to end stories on funny lines. He does kind of pop out of the blue, though, but I think Lester, as boss, would pop up to a party out of the blue, anyway.

OK, thanks for reading. Have a great day!


End file.
